White witch
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: AU. Some spoilers. Fem. Lion. Not sure what to write, please read.


**I do not own umineko. Love the story though! Lion's a girl in this. Yasu and Lion are separate people, but have met each other. However the ages are different between them. Also Lion will, maybe, OOC but I have an explanation for all that! Do not fear or **hate**! I'll do my best to keep Will in character tho! At the end I will have Lion in character even if I have to rewrite this a thousand times over!**

**Please review and comment. I would appreciate it.**

**...(flash back or/and something happening at the current time. As well as memory)**

**/(Switch of time periods &amp; line break. Switch of POV)**

**/**

It was a rainy day on a lone island with nearly none living there but a lone girl in a mansion far on the other side. She lived alone in a house too large for her and empty. She was dressed in a black and white lace ruffled dress her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a gentle ice blue with gray. Her hair the light color of sun and dandelions.

She sat by the window watching the rain fall. In her arms was a white doll with pastel green hair dressed in cream white and green. A bonnet on her head. The young girl gently brushed the dolls hair. She had a smile on her face but looked out side longingly.

"Clair," she said to the doll, "You'll never leave me right?" She smiled sadly at the doll. The doll said nothing nor did anything, but in its soft clear blue eyes it seemed to promise.

**/**

Many years had passed and the girl did not age. Eventually seven years passed by and the girl still remained in the house alone with nothing but her doll. Of course she made new friends for Clair and herself. She made Gaap, Shannon, Kannon, Beatrice, but still she wanted to go outside.

Today she wore a red and black striped thigh high tights, black shorts, a white dress shirt with a loose red ribbon outlined in gold. Matching white boots. In her arms were all her friends made from over the years.

"Do you think the rain will stop today?"

A soft cackle whispered in her ears. Unspoken words and small smiles.

"Maybe next time then...?" She walked away returning to her room the rain pouring down harder.

Her room was simple with blue coloring and white stars on the ceiling. The bed was fairly large and drapped in silky lush red, the color standing out from the rest of the room. More dolls laid upon the bed. She scooted them away making room for herself. She laid herself down eyes closing and breathing softening.

"Goodnight...everyone."

"Good night, Lion." Several voices said back in return.

**/**

Willard H. Wright. The name that all revered and feared. The man who killed many witches and hunted them left and right was now being sent on last mission before retirement.

He was young in appearance. Brown hair bordering between maroon and red a red streak to the side, and golden amber eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul. He was dressed in a white trench coat with lighter blue rimming it. A white shirt underneath and matching pants. On his neck hung a pendant of some sorts.

He stood in front of an old seemingly abandoned western styled mansion, hands in his pockets and eyes staring at it as if it were the most peculiar thing in the world. He walked in through the gate and suddenly...

The once clear sky that he had been watching was gray and filled with rain. He went on, eyes darting around to look at his surroundings. He stopped once to knock and waited before reaching for the door knob and turning it. The door opened revealing a petite blonde standing behind the door.

Amber gold met icy-gray. They stared at each other before she stepped back.

"H-hello?" Her voice was soft and innocent. He stared at the doll in her arms. It's blue eyes seeming to stare right at him.

He looked back the young girl, "Hey," he said passively. She stared at him still, "How did you...?" She seemed at a loss for words, very flustered.

He patted her head. She stilled and looked up at him with large innocently curious eyes.

"Don't think about it too hard."

**/**

She sat the tea cups down on the table excusing herself to go prepare the tea. She left the doll, Clair he remembered hearing her say to it, in her seat. He and the doll stared at each other until he asked, "What's a witch doing here with a kid?"

In the moments that took him to ask in place of the doll sat a young woman with porcelain skin, blue eyes, and slight wavy pastel green hair. She was also stressed similarly to the doll. Her hands rested on her legs and eyes meeting those of the Wright.

To him, although, she seemed almost transparent.

"...I," she hesitated, "Mr. Wright, will you save her?"

He blinked. Her voice barely reaching his ears, "What do you mean by 'save'?"

Clair looked back at the door. It creaked back open revealing the petite blonde.

"Sorry, I had some trouble reaching the cabinets." She poured the tea within the cups handing him his and taking hers. Clair sat on her lap.

He noticed the way the girl's body language voiced out bubbling curiosity, just by the way she was fidgeting every so often.

He sighed, "What is it you want to ask?"

He saw her immediately flush and look down at Clair, "I was...uh...wondering how you got here...?"

Will immediately responded, "Through the gates. From a boat."

She puffed out her cheeks, "I don't mean that. I mean _here."_

So she knew she was in a locked box. That made his job easier. He opened his mouth planning to ask her something when she interrupted.

"I almost forgot! Beatrice's still hiding!" She rushed out the room leaving Will alone. Not even Clair was left behind to talk to. He sighed and followed after.

**/**

Lion was searching all the rooms and hidden passages but had yet to find Beatrice. She only prayed that Beatrice wouldn't be mad at her for forgetting their game.

Eventually she had to check her room. And of course what she found was...

_"Lion! You're such a meanie! How could you!?"_ Lion covered her ears and looked back at Beatrice apologetically.

Beatrice was a young curvy blonde woman wearing a black dress with some red, white, and gold. The gold shaping the figure of a one winged eagle. Her hair done in a braided bun. She was crying dramatically screaming insults at Lion while she tried apologizing.

Beatrice only stopped when she noticed the man standing by the door.

"Huh? Lion who's this man here?"

Lion's attention went back to Will, "You know...I never did ask you name..." She looked down mumbling.

Will heard, "Willard H. Wright. Call me Will. And you're Beatrice. I've heard about you from some of the others."

Beatrice dropped her pipe from shock and gaped at him. Lion sent her a questioning glance, but smiled at Will, "I guess you know my name if..." Realization sunk in," You can see her?"

Will shrugged, "Sorta. She's blurry to me and her voice sounds faint to me, but yeah."

Lion smiled brightly. All around in the room wherever her dolls where at replacing them were their human forms.

Clair stood behind her. A group of seven females all dressed the same way with the exact same color theme to the right of her. The only differences were in hair and personality. To Lion's left was a seductively dressed blonde in blood red, an older male who-oddly reminded him of the white rabbit from wonderland- with a spectacle on one of his eyes and dressed as a buttler, and another woman dressed in blue and white ruffled trimmings with silver hair.

To the corner of the room were a quadruple of four other females dressed in white, gold, and another color. They reminded him of marching rabbits.

Then finally on the bed there were moving stuffed animals.

Will realized that now, with everyone out in the open like this he could see Beatrice and Clair more clearly now.

"Is this everyone?"

A nod, he noticed her sleepy expression. "Tired?"

Lion tried shaking her head, but it came out as a nod. The demons around her chuckled.

The demon butler carried her in his arms laying her down to rest on the bed. They all crowded around her.

"Sweet dreams, Lion."

She nodded off to sleep.

/

Now that she was asleep Will could continue his conversation with Clair. However, he was bombarded with seven females all speaking at the same time.

"Are you really _the_ Will Wright?!"

"Why are you here?!

"Are you going to fight us?! Oh~ I'm super excited!"

"Wait! Are you as strong as the rumors say you are?"

"Did you actually kill as many witches as the stories say?"

"Do you have any food on you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend!?" The last two questions threw him off a bit. The rest not so much. He had gotten used to others asking him the exact same things, but not so much as the last two.

"No..."

In perfect synchronization they asked, "To which?"

"To the last two."

One of the two sighed whining about food, but the other cheered in excitement. The other five shook their heads.

Beatrice stepped towards him shooing the seven females away.

"So, what's a head inquisitor of SSVD doing here?" She held her pipe in her hands a malicious smirk on her lips.

Will stared at her coolly, "The Court called for me on one last job before retirement. All they said was to head here," he said truthfully not bothered at all by her attitude. He had seen enough of the same expressions to last him several life times.

"Ho? Really, now? Why would-" she was abruptly cut short as she began to disappear. None in the room looked surprised.

The butler stepped forward a kind smile plastered on his face, "Would you like any sort of refreshment as we wait for M'lady's return, ?"

Will turned his head and shrugged to himself, "Sure. Why not?"

/

So far Will had found nothing. Not to say that he wasn't asking questions or trying, but any time it seemed that he was about to find out something of importance something happened. He was beginning to grow tired of this pattern. He hadn't even had the chance of talking to Clair.

Will sighed and combed his hair back. The door opened reveling a disheveled Lion. She was dragging a blanket behind her while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She dragged her feet towards the seat next to him on the couch.

He watched her stumble. Ronove, the butler, swiftly caught her before she fell carrying her to the couch. She leaned against him snuggling.

Will seemed to be at a loss. He could see the demons in the room smirking at him or gushing over how cute the scene was. Gaap came over leaning behind the couch.

"Ah~ What an adorable pair you two make." She chuckled teasingly. He stared at her passively eyebrow raised. Gaap chuckled and waved her hand up and down, "No need to feel so awkward about it! Haha!"

It didn't make Will feel any less awkward.

/

_Lion felt herself floating. It didn't feel scary, but it felt lonely. She felt lonely. She tried opening her eyes but her eyes wouldn't listen to her._

_No matter how hard she tried her eyelids just wouldn't open. In frustration she tried prying open her eyes, but soon she realized that it wasn't just her eyes that wouldn't open, but her entire body was frozen._

_A warm feeling of happiness slowly passed through her body._

**"Lion, you promised you'd always help me, right?"**

_'This voice...it sounds familiar...but...who's voice is it...?'_

**"Of course! You're my best friend! I'll always do my best to help you,** ****!"

_Oddly enough Lion felt panicked._

**"****! Did I say something wrong?"**

**A chocked sob, "N-no. Just...thank you."**

_Lion felt a smile crawl up her lips._

**"Your welcome! Now, what can I do to help?"**

**/**

Somewhere on the same island on the other side was a young brunette with slightly curled short hair dressed in the same clothing as the older blonde witch Beatrice. She sat in a desk writing, thousands of papers scattered all over the floor behind her.

Her eyes seemed dull as if she wasn't seeing the words she was writing, but suddenly she stopped. A single tear running down her cheek. A conversation from years ago came to her.

**"Shannon! Hurry, look! A shooting star!"**

**"It's beautiful..."**

**"Make a wish."**

**"..."**

**"...****Hey...can I ask you something?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"...Can you promise me that, ****?"**

More tears began to fall, "I'm sorry," sob, "I'm, so, so sorry...Lion!"

_' I can't keep that promise...I've already broken it...!'_

_/_

Lion opened her eyes. She felt something wet fall from her chin. "Huh..?" She rubbed her eyes. Her nose felt stuffy.

"Ugh. Ronove, could hand me a tissue please?" She continued rubbing her eyes unaware that she lying on Will's lap.

"Of course M'lady." He chuckled softly, "but before that," he smiled teasingly, "perhaps you would like to remove yourself from Mr. Wright's lap?"

Lion opened her eyes confused by what Ronove meant, "...Huh...?" She came face to face with Will. Slowly her face heated up to a light pink.

Will looked partially amused and flicked her forehead..

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

Will looked the other way. Lion puffed out her cheeks. He silently chuckled while the rest in the room did so loudly.

"You're all meanies," she grumbled out lowly. Glaring at each of them.

That didn't stop any of them from laughing. Even Will showed a small quirk of the lips.

/

"So, before I fell asleep I was about to tell you my name right?"

Will nodded.

Lion drank her tea quietly before setting it back down. The two had moved from the couch in her room to a glass room where they could see the rain.

"Well then," she held out her hand, smiling. "I am Lion. Nice to meet you Mr. Wright!"

Will shook her hand, "Likewise." He took notice of the golden figure standing behind her.

Noticing his eyes move to look at something behind her Lion turned around. A welcoming smile on her lips, "Welcome back Beatrice!"

Beatrice stood there smirking. She moved forward patting Lion's head affectionately.

"So, what did I miss?"

Lion turned back around, "Nothing much. Ronove made scones and other sweets if you want to eat."

Beatrice huffed, "Witches don't need to eat! I've told you before!"

Will and Lion reacted similarly. Both their eyebrows were raised, one higher than the other.

"Really? Well then I guess more for me and Mr. Wright then... I suppose we'll have to eat all these sweets on our own. Maybe Beelzebub would like to eat some as well."

Will saw Lion smirk and wink at him. A small smirk played on his lips.

"I'm not very big on sharing my food, so if you do invite her she's taking from you."

Lion laughed softly, "Deal. Anything else?"

Will took a sip of his tea, "No."

He took a peek at Beatrice's face and had to force himself not to smirk too much. He could tell Lion was amused though from how she looked to the side of the glass room and stuffed her mouth with scones.

Beatrice looked like she was ready to cry. She had enlarged teary eyes. Ronove and Virgil however decided to come in that moment. Beatrice turned to them and tackled Virgilia into a hug.

_"Wah! Teacher! Lion's being a bully and she's converted the stupid Inquisitor into helping her! Wah!"_

Will couldn't help the smirk on his lips anymore. As could Lion. He heard her laughing hard.

Virgilia however looked torn between being amused and being exasperated. Ronove didn't hide his amusement however. Openly chuckling.

"Ah, M'lady," he spoke to Lion who was covering her mouth with her hand trying to stifle back her laughter, "perhaps next time you do invite Beelzebub to snack with you?" He winked at her.

Lion nodded. Virgilia smacked Ronove upside the head however. "I would like you not to encourage her to do this, Ronove."

He bowed, "My apologies. However it is amusing to watch." He smirked.

Virgilia sighed a slight smile on her lips, "Sometimes perhaps, but not when I end dragged into it." She patted Beatrice's head.

/

The day eventually came to an end which was surprisingly quick. However the rain was still pouring and it was far too dark to even try leaving so Will ended up spending the night in one of the rooms. It was two doors away from Lion's.

While he laid on the bed he thought of 'why' he was here. So far he had seen and met three witches and thirteen demons. However he didn't know exactly where to place Lion. She didn't seem like a witch, but then again lots others didn't either, however she definitely was not a demon either.

Will sighed.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Will turned to the door. He stared at it for a minute before standing to open it. When he did he was met with glassy blue colored eyes.

"I never did finish my conversation with you," Clair said bluntly. Will let her into the room. Now he would finally get some answers.

/

_She was back again. Floating endlessly her body immobilized._

**"...Lion..."**

**"Yes, Shannon?"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Hmm? For what?"**

**"For asking you to do this for me. I know it's probably really painful."**

**"...Yeah...it is, but it's fine. It's fine because I know your in much worse pain."**

**"Thank you."**

**"I didn't do much, but I hope," giggle, "I really do hope that you get your happy ending. You deserve it."**

**"I guess this is goodbye then...?"**

**"...I suppose it is. Hey...can I ask you something?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Even if your happy ending seems far, far away or nonexistent please don't lose hope. Because this magic..."**

_Lion's eyes opened, but she couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. However she felt worried and desperate. As if something had been broken..._

_/_

Will and Clair sat facing one another. Will had a scowl on his face while Clair looked solemn and worried.

"If she doesn't leave by tomorrow what happens?"

"She wil most likely fall into a sea of oblivion and never escape, or another scenario is being used as a piece. I dislike both options."

"I think the Court does too if they actually sent me for this."

Clair nodded, "That's why you need to get her out and far, far away."

"Well that's obviously not an issue, but..."

Clair turned to face the window, "I agree. The real issue is her memories. Without them she can never leave."

"Yeah..." Will folded his arms across his chest. _Sigh._"What a pain."

/

Lion woke up that morning feeling weak and pained. She placed a hand over her chest.

"It hurts..." Her eyes were screwed tightly shut. Clair watched her reaching out to soothe her.

Lion held onto her tightly, her dress being gripped onto tightly. Clair softly stroked her hair combing through it.

"Please...don't ever leave me...Clair..."

"I won't...ever."

/

Shannon woke early that morning. Earlier than usual. The conference wasn't until nine more hours, but she felt as if there was something she needed to do right now. Something that couldn't wait.

She got up and took a simple sweater with her. Not even bothering to change out of her pajamas or put on slippers. She left quietly and quickly taking only one thing.

A simple plain white box with her as she left.

/

Clair lead Lion out to the living room where many of her friends stood waiting. Will was there as well waiting at the end. Lion took slow and small steps, Clair helping her every step of the way.

...

Shannon treaded through the forest slowly watching her step. The scenery so very familiar yet not. She held the small white box close to her. Hand gripping it firmly as to not to forget it or let it fall.

...

"Clair...what's going on?" Lion looked behind her at her sister-figure with questioning eyes. She was worried.

Clair wrapped a velvety red blanket around her and smiled in a reassuring yet solemn way, "Lion..."

...

Shannon fell tripping over a tree root. She winced in pain, but stood back up. She looked up. The trail darker than it had been before. The tree's looked as if they laughing at her- mocking her.

She took a step back scared.

However she recalled a girl with long blonde hair and icy gray eyes smiling reassuringly at her. Hand reaching out for hers. She took a hesitant step forward, hands shaking.

"I- I have to go. I have to talk to her...one more time...please..."

...

"But...!"

Clair raised her finger to Lion's lips. Hushing her, "Lion, you need to escape. I've seen the way you look out these windows. How much you long for sunlight and freedom. You're not meant to stay here."

Lion's expression showed so many emotions it was hard to know what she was feeling.

Will who stood behind Lion removed his hands from his pockets and lifted her up so that she was being carried with arm leaving his other hand free. Lion gasped in surprise.

"Will!"

He turned and began walking away to the door. Clair and the others following behind.

"Let's go."

The door opened revealing a wide open distorted looking space. Shadows with eyes rose from the ground up blocking them. Will glared at them and Lion gripped his coat tightly. A black sword materialized in his left hand.

The shadows crept forwards before lunging at them. Lion screwed her eyes shut.

...

Shannon leaned against one of the tree's in the forest. Her feet were bleeding from the small cuts of walking barefoot as well as covered in dirt. She tried breathing in slowly but she was tired. She closed her eyes before sliding down to the ground.

...

"W- Will...?" Lion pulled her hand away from his chest and looked. Her hand was painted red. Will panted, kneeling. The rest were fighting in the back trying to keep the shadows from remerging behind him.

His right arm tightened itself around Lion. "Don't worry. We're going to make it out this alive, got it?" His tone of voice left no room for argument. Lion swallowed, "Okay. I trust you."

Will smirked, "I'd hope so..."

_..._

_"Lion," Clair said gently, "I want you to talk to Will. There's something you need to know."_

_Lion tilted her head, "...Okay." Slowly, steadily, she made her way to Will who offered her his hand. She took it._

_..._

Will sliced another shadow in half two more coming from the right. He turned so that it was his blade facing them instead of Lion. Lion's hands trembled before steading.

...

_ "Thank you."_

_A small tilt of the head, "No problem."_

_Lion looked Will in the eyes, "Mr. Wright-san," Will cut her off, "Just call me Will, I told you. Besides, Mr and san make me feel old."_

_..._

"Will...please," her forehead pressed against his collar bone, "Please...be careful."

"Hehe. Can't promise that, but..." a small exhale. He smirked blood dripping from a cut above his brow, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

...

_Giggle, "Okay. So what is it that I need to know?"_

_Will took a glance at Clair, and the other occupants, who nodded at him._

_"Lion, how much about yourself do you know?"_

_Icy gray eyes looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

_His amber- gold eyes met hers, "Who are you really?"_

_..._

Lion stared straight ahead at the light shining close by blocked by shadows. Her small hands held together as if she were praying.

The same question Will had asked her repeating in her mind, _' "Who are you?" ...I am...'_

_..._

_"I'm Lion. Who else could I possibly be?"_

_Will shook his head. "Lion, what do you know about yourself?"_

_"Huh...? What...do I...know...about..myself...?" Lion felt the pain in her chest intensify. Her head felt as if were being slammed down repeatedly. She flinched away from Will head in her hands._

_"I...I...I...can't remember...! ...Who...am I...?" She looked scared about not knowing who she was. Will's eyes softened if just a tiny bit._

_"Lion, listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you." Lion looked up hands shaky. Will breathed in and then he began, "Lion you are one of the rare witches in the world. A white witch."_

_Lion flinched. Will went on, "White witches are powerful and tend to be sought after. However your existence had not been known until recently. The reason is," His amber-gold eyes stared into hers unwavering, "You share the same existence as another."_

_Lion's eyes took on a wide look. Her hands fell limp to her side._

_"****..."_

**"W-who are you?"**

**"..."**

**"You don't have a name...?"**

**"...H..."**

**"H...?"**

**"H..o..p...e.."**

**"Hope?"**

**A nod.**

**"That's pretty," sigh, "I wish...I was pretty...maybe then Battler-sama would come back..."**

**Dulled eyes turned to her, "Wish..." Dulled eyes sparked with light, "To wish is to hope...a memory and a dream that give it life..."**

**Head turned to her, "What is your wish...?"**

**...**

**"Hehe! Hope, you have to be more careful!"**

**"Gomen."**

**"It's fine! By the way...," A ****mischievous smile reached her lips. A chill went up the other's spine.**

**"I heard from Beatrice-sama that you wanted a different name."**

**"D-did she now?" A step back, one step forward from the other. Another step back and another forward. The pattern went on until she was backed into a corner.**

**"Why were you running?"**

**"Because nothing good happens when you're smiling like that...!"**

**Pout, "That only happens when Gaap and Beatrice take over."**

**"Yeah, but still..."**

**"So, why do you want a new name?"**

**"Mmm...because Hope is just a title...I want a name like you and everyone else..."**

**"...Oh."**

**"...I've never had a name. Not since I can remember opening my eyes and seeing a sea of stars. Not before I met you and not before I was shown the sky. I've never had a name to go by."**

**"...Well then," smile, "from now on your Lion."**

**"Huh...?!"**

**"Lion. That's your name from now on!"**

**"Lion..."**

**"Like it?"**

**"Isn't that an animal? Wait, I mean a large wild cat?"**

**Glare and pout, "Yeah, so?"**

**Shake of the head and smile, "Hehe, it's nothing. Thank you."**

**...**

**"Lion! Look!" Shannon pointed to another constellation of stars in the sky. Lion tilted her head up eyes wide with joy. A large smile covered her face.**

**"Beautiful..."**

**"Hmm...maybe I should've given you the name star..."**

**Lion sweat dropped and smiled loosely, "I'm glad you didn't..." she mumbled to herself.**

**...**

**"Lion."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Is it difficult being the witch of Hope?"**

**"...Sometimes..."**

**"What does it mean to be the witch of Hope?"**

**"Well, it means I have to remember. Remember many things that others tend to forget or ignore. Including dreams, wishes, and other things that gave birth to that hope."**

**"That sounds tiring. How do you manage?"**

**"...I never really thought it was much trouble or tiring. I just think it's lonely..."**

**"Lonely...?"**

**Lion gave her a tiny sad smile, "Yeah...it's a lonely role."**

**...**

**"I don't want this love. I don't want to feel this pain in my heart anymore! It hurts too much!"**

**"Shannon..."**

**A gold glow of butterflies formed before them, "Shannon," a soft voice called out.**

**"It hurts...I want it to go...!"**

**Lion reached out for her.**

**Clair-Beatrice gazed at Shannon's pitiful form blue eyes showing a hint of sadness and resignation, "Shannon...do you truly want this...?"**

**"I just want to stop...i don't want to keeping believing in a promise that will never happen."**

**...**

**Lion watched from the window smiling as she saw glimpses of Shannon on a date with George.**

**"I guess...she'll soon forget about me right..." She turned to look at the doll in the seat next to her, "Clair?"**

**The doll made no movements or sound, but stared at the ground water falling from it's blue eyes.**

**...**

**"Lion...I want to be able to have happiness."**

**"I know."**

**...**

**"...Lion..."**

**"Yes, Shannon?"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Hmm? For what?"**

**"For asking you to do this for me. I know it's probably really painful."**

**"...Yeah...it is, but it's fine. It's fine because I know your in much worse pain."**

**"Thank you."**

**"I didn't do much, but I hope," giggle, "I really do hope that you get your happy ending. You deserve it."**

**"I guess this is goodbye then...?"**

**"...I suppose it is. Hey...can I ask you something?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Even if your happy ending seems far, far away or nonexistent please don't lose hope. Because this magic you've asked me for requires that. You've given up your love for Battler to Beatrice who now wait's in your place. I'm the small hope that you dreamed of having...my existence is part of yours. If you stop hoping you deny me, and everything that could be."**

**Shannon held her hand to her chest, "But...if...If i locked you in a box with a lock and a key, a key that leads to you...would you still vanish?"**

**Lion tilted her head, "I...I wouldn't know, Shannon."**

**"Then, if I break my promise to you and I do forget...then by some miracle I'll remember and I'll make a key. A key and a box for you."**

**"That's a bit weird Shannon."**

**"Hehe. I suppose it is, but thank you for everything Lion. Please...protect what's here for me."**

**"Of course. I'll protect these memories and your heart."**

**"I'll come back one day, and when that day comes...you can leave."**

**"I'll wait for you until then."**

_..._

_"I'm..."_

_"Yes," Will said calmly._

_Clair walked to her, "Do you remember now...Lionel?"_

_Lion nodded heavily, "Yeah...She forget didn't she?"_

_Beatrice came over and bumped her fist over Lion's head._

_"OW! What was that for Beato!?"_

_"So that you stop frowning. You won't become a beautiful woman like me if you frown!" She cackled a smirk on her lips._

_Lion pouted and then smiled, "Thank you." Her gaze turned to Will and Clair, "But...why did you want me to remember?"_

_Clair looked wary, "Because you're existence is fading Lion."_

_"What...?"_

_"You forgetting and having those moments of pain are from you fading."_

_"I- I don't get it. What are you saying?"_

_Will sighed, "She's saying that if you stay here in this cat box any longer you will vanish and whatever part of you that exists will disappear."_

_Lion looked shocked, "...I'll disappear...?"_

_Will nodded. Clair hugged Lion gently, "You have to leave this place Lion."_

_Her eyes widened, "What!? But...!"_

_Clair raised her finger to Lion's lips. Hushing her, "Lion, you need to escape. I've seen the way you look out these windows. How much you long for sunlight and freedom. You're not meant to stay here."_

_Lion's expression showed so many emotions it was hard to know what she was feeling._

_Will who stood behind Lion removed his hands from his pockets and lifted her up so that she was being carried with arm leaving his other hand free. Lion gasped in surprise._

_"Will!"_

_He turned and began walking away to the door. Clair and the others following behind._

_"Let's go."_

_..._

**"We will escape."** Lion's words came out in red and Will smirked. The light got closer as well as brighter. They were almost there.

Faintly Lion's body glowed gold.

/

Shannon had woken up remembering what it was this key was for and why she had to hurry. She huffed as she soon came to the view of a mansion. She stopped by the gate, and at the same time Will and Lion came out.

Shannon gasped in surprise.

Will was covered in small cuts and some bruises. Blood oozed out from the cuts staining his clothes as well as staining the lower layer of Lion's pajama's. Lion and Shannon stared at one another.

_"You remembered..."_

Shannon gulped, tears formed in her eyes, "Yeah," she answered shakily, "I did."

Lion smiled. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. The last thing she saw was Shannon coming closer a white box in her hands.

/

Will was surprised when someone else came out from the woods, but he didn't panic since it seemed that Lion recognized who it was.

"_You remembered..."_ He heard Lion say.

"Yeah...i did."

He felt Lion relax in his arm. He had been expecting the brat to have fallen asleep while back, but she had more stamina then he had thought. Of course he was also able to get out as uninjured as he was because she had been unknowingly using her magic to heal him.

Will saw the girl in front of them walk over towards them. He noticed the white box in her hands.

"What is that?"

She looked at him shocked, "...A key."

Will nodded. He didn't need an explanation. Clair had explained to him the circumstances around Lion.

He stood up abit shakily, "Well, I'm taking her."

She looked sad but a smile adorned her lips, "Okay...I...I don't want Lion to disappear, so I guess she has to leave before I..."

Will nodded. Shannon smiled and walked with him leading him through the forest towards the worker's quarters. Will was confused. It must've shown on his face as well since he heard the girl laugh.

You and Lion need to clean yourselves up before leaving, but also because there ship you need to leave isn't here yet."

"Oh, I see." They walked on in silence.

/

Will looked and felt uncomfortable. Lion giggled softly.

Apparently the only clothes here that would fit him were Genji's meaning he looked like a butler; he wore a tail coat, dress shirt, pants, and shoes. Lion however was fortunate because Shannon still had her old clothes with her. However because they needed to blend in Lion wore the maid outfit.

"You look very adorable Lion."

Lion sighed but smiled as well, "Thank you for the clothes Shannon."

A soft chuckle, "Your welcome."

Will looked at himself from the mirror and scowled. "Next time I'm packing extra clothes."

Lion shook her head. Walking behind him she did something unexpected to him. He pinched his butt.

He jumped in pain. Lion smirked, "Stop complaining and be grateful Will."

Will felt a shiver go up his spine. It was the smile he decided. That innocent polite smile was dangerous. It promised more pinching if he said anything like that again.

Shannon chuckled loudly, "You're still pinching others I see."

Lion grinned, "Of course. How else am I supposed to show my annoyance?"

"Maybe by showing your face to the person instead of pinching their butts..." Will muttered. He wasn't prepared for the next attack.

His facial expression showed his pain. A tick mark could be seen from the side of Lion's head.

"Care to repeat that Will-san?"

"N-No."

"I thought so."

/

By midday the ship Shannon had told them about had arrived. However...

"Why do we need to take all this again?"

Shannon smiled, "Because Natsuhi-san saw the two of you."

Will sighed, "I've learned my lesson from not bringing extra clothes..."

Lion kicked the back of his leg, "Will stop complaining. Besides if you had kept wearing what you were wearing before you would have appeared suspicious."

Will scowled, or maybe it was pout? Shannon wasn't too sure. Either way it was quite humorous.

Will was carrying the fertilizer out to the garden while Lion helped carry the water hose. They were put to work when Natsuhi spotted them and Shannon had to create an alibi for them since Will was blunt and somewhat rude. Lion had to pinch him to silence him at the time.

So here they were now. A typhoon close by, the boat so close yet so far from reach, and working as servants. Overall Will was not exactly happy with these turns of events.

"Will," He turned to the side his golden eyes staring back at icy-gray, "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here. you said it yourself right? That you wouldn't let me vanish."

A smirk crossed his lips, "I did didn't I?"

Lion smirked back, "Yes you did. Better not break that promise, or else Clair and Beato will haunt you."

He laughed, "I'm sure I can handle some stalkers."

Shannon hide her laughter behind her hand. Lion turned to the side.

/

"Are you sure it's fine that I take this?" Lion pointed at the clothes and pouch Shannon had given her. The clothes consisted of a yellow short sleeve-sweater, a pink skirt, and sandals. The pouch was small and decorated with small flowers.

The three of them had managed to escape from Natsuhi's radar and were now packing to leave.

Shannon nodded, "Yes. Consider it a gift." Lion looked hesitant to accept.

Will knocked on the door, "Are you ready?"

Shannon took Lion by her hand and opened the door, "Yes."

She lead the two out towards the woods giving Will the directions and a key to the boat just in case. Will looked suspicious, "Where did you get the key?"

Shannon smiled mysteriously, "I'll leave that for you to think about. Now hurry. Don't get caught."

They left soon after. Shannon's smile fell. Water slid down her cheeks, "_Goodbye...Lion. Live with enough happiness...for the both of us. ...I'm glad to have meet you..."_

The wind carried her words away.

...

Lion turned her head around. "Sayo?"

Will turned around as well, "What is it?"

Lion shook her head, "Nothing. I thought I heard something." She turned around catching up to Will. "Let's go," she held onto his hand.

Will raised a brow.

"Look," she pointed to an opening in the forest. There far ahead was the view of the ocean and a boat.

They walked farther ahead but stopped before coming out. There were still people around the boat Will sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait a bit more."

"Yeah..."

...

Battler laughed at something Jessica said. His head turned to the side. He saw a flash yellow.

He blinked and it was gone. _'Huh. Maybe I'm just seeing things.'_

_..._

Lion and Will rushed over to the boat making sure not to be seen. Lion's head turned to the right. Her eyes met with sapphire blue ones. Will pulled her forward.

"Don't look back."

"...Yeah."

They ran never looking back and left. No one ever knew who was there on the island and no one ever knew who escaped the tragedy of October 4th, 1986.

/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

**Tea party...**

"White witch Lion. Endless witch, witch of Hope. We welcome you to the Great Court."

Lion was dressed a blue coat with a golden wing eagle with a gold outline, a white long-sleeve dress, white boots, and a platinum chain around her neck. Her hair was loose with a golden butterfly pin in her hair. Besides her was Will dressed the same way he was when they first met.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Of course since you are a white witch with the ability to heal wounds as well as with the great potential to grow we will be placing you under the care of Wright."

"Will you accept Wright?"

Will sighed, "Well I was supposed to be retired after getting her here, but I did make a promise. So yeah, I accept."

There were a few chuckles from the heads of the Court.

Lion smiled, "I'm glad you didn't break that promise."

The Court turned to Lion, "Do you accept Wright as your guardian and protector?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then that is all. You may leave."

They bowed and left the Court.

...

"So what now...?" Lion asked staring out at nothing.

"Now...we live."

Lion smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, Will."


End file.
